Final Confession
by Wannabe WolfGirl
Summary: Lacus is devastated when the most important thing to her is ripped away unjustly. She finds it hard to cope with the loss and loses faith in the goodness of human nature. But she gets comfort from two very unlikely people. Oneshot. KXL. Set after GSD.


**Hey, finally I can put something on. It's not what I wanted to post but my palmtop with all my stories on wiped itself clear some how and I only had half chapters and stuff that was saved on the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacus stood alone on the cliff over-looking the sea. The waves beat against the cliff side and the wind howled, drowning out the sound of Lacus' voice as she sang 'Quiet Night' for the last time. Her dress and hair whipped around her in the wind and crystal like tears rolled down her cheeks, her face a mask of anguish. She finished her song and looked up at the sky, the tears falling faster and faster.

"How could you leave me?" she whispered. She fell to her knees, sobbing, broken hearted, "How could you leave me, Kira?"

Sitting down, her face blank, Lacus stared forward, not actually seeing anything. People bustled around her, finding seats, but she was unaware of them. She hadn't shown any emotion since she'd broken down on the cliff side. Everyone settled down and the proceedings started. It all passed in a blur to Lacus, she was vaguely aware that people were talking, but she didn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, with a start, she realized it was her turn. She stood up and walked to the podium.

Afterwards Lacus couldn't really recall what she'd said; all she remembered was how she kept replaying the way Kira had looked when she'd last seen him, alive, in her head.

(**Flashback**)

He was lying on the floor, covered in his own blood, his head cradled in Lacus' arms, bullet holes in his torso. Police sirens bleared and people were rushing around, screaming. The ambulance was on its way. He'd looked up into her eyes and began to speak, "La...cus," it was hard for him and his breath came in ragged gasps.

"Shh Kira, it's okay, don't try to talk," She comforted him, smoothing his hair with her hands.

"No, I need...to...say this. Lacus, I'll...always..." then the light had faded from his amethyst eyes, he'd let out a gasp and he'd died, in her arms.

Lacus screamed in despair and leant over him, sobbing uncontrollably, until some paramedics, who had finally arrived too late, to save him, came and took him away. Someone had then lead her to Caridad, who was standing just within the police boundaries. When Lacus saw her she had run forward and buried her face in her shoulder, crying miserably.

"He's gone! He's gone and he's never coming back. He was the Ultimate Co-ordinator, he fought so many battles, brought peace to everyone and he dies like this! How is that fair? How can Kira Yamato, a crew member of the Archangel who survived all that fighting, die at the age of nineteen, in a common robbery?" She wailed miserably.

(**End Flashback**)

After everyone's speeches Lacus, Caridad and Cagalli walked to the main door and stood there as they waited for everyone to leave the funeral. She smoothed her long black dress and looked up.

As people passed them they gave their condolences. Lacus nodded politely to each person as they smiled with fake sympathy, they were merely government officials and the like, they didn't know or care about Kira. Then their friends came and still Lacus continued to nod politely, showing no real emotions. Her friends moved on, worried, but unable to say anything about it at the funeral. Lacus continued to stand there, numbly nodding and showing no emotion the same thought running through her mind, 'What has this world come to if Kira could be killed for petty cash!" until the last person came forward.

Her dull blue eyes widened in shock as they locked with an angry pair of crimson eyes. She stared, surprise written all over her face, at the dark haired boy standing in front of her.

"Hello, Lacus," Shinn said.

"Shinn? What...?" Lacus' face would've been comical if it wasn't such a serious situation.

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, I mean, it's no secret that Kira and I...didn't always get on, but I don't care. When I heard, I couldn't believe it. He was an honorable solider and I'm disgusted that someone who tried his hardest to bring peace to this world could die like this!" Shinn clenched his fists angrily and looked away, glaring at the floor.

"Shinn, I..." Lacus began, but her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. In that instant she realized that maybe Kira's death wasn't completely pointless. If Shinn could come to his funeral, putting the past behind him and mourn, well sort of, the passing of Kira, then maybe there was some hope for the world.

"Thank you," she whispered. Shinn, who had stiffened in surprise when she'd hugged him, relaxed a little and patted her unsurely on the back. Lacus stepped back, smiled sadly at him and walked out the main doors. Her friends stared open mouthed after her, shocked by the sudden display of emotion.

Lacus knelt in front of the grave, the air completely still, flowers all around her. She traced the words engraved on the tombstone with the tips of her trembling fingers as silent tears rolled down her face. She lent forward, placed a shaking hand flat against the grave and closed her eyes.

_'Lacus'_

Lacus looked around startled, drawing back, sure someone had called her. She also thought she recognized the voice, but that was impossible. She glanced back at the tombstone and put her hand back where it was. She closed her eyes.

_'Lacus, I never seemed to get a chance to tell you this,'_

Lacus resisted the temptation to open her eyes, but she was sure she felt a cool pressure against her hand, colder even then the grave.

_'Lacus, I'll always love you,'_

She felt the coolness brush her cheeks, almost like a cool breeze, and her eyes snapped open. Lacus thought she saw a flash of amethyst eyes, but because of her shock she'd pulled back removing her hand from the grave and it was gone.

She dropped her hands to her knees and glanced down, a slow smile spreading across her face. She looked back up and her smile broadened, "I love you too, Kira," she said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Goodbye,"

The cool breeze brushed past her, flaring her hair out behind her. She blew a kiss back and turned to face the downward slope from the graveyard, only to find a group of people waiting at the bottom of the hill. She looked down at the people and realized they were her friends, waiting for her. With one backwards glance, she turned, gave a small wave to the group and a shy smile spread across her face. Things would improve, she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked it. It just sort of came to me and I wrote it down. I'll update the rest of my stories as soon as I've caught up all the typing I lost.**

**Love**

**WolfGirl**


End file.
